Heavystep
|pastaffie=TigerClan (Modern) |death=Greencough |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: |namesl=Heavypaw Heavystep Heavystep |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Blackclaw |apps=Dawnflower, Stonestream |livebooks=''Fire and Ice, ''Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Long Shadows, Sunrise, ''Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''None''}} Heavystep is a big, stocky, thick brown tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest When Birchstar apologizes for the actions of RiverClan towards SkyClan, her appearence reminds Firestar of Heavystep. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path He is now a warrior known as Heavystep with an apprentice, Dawnpaw. The Darkest Hour :Heavystep is spotted in the clearing near the Bonehill during the TigerClan meeting; he is one of the few RiverClan warriors who is present. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight His apprentice Dawnpaw has become a warrior taking on the name Dawnflower. Moonrise Dawn Heavystep now has another apprentice, Stonepaw. Starlight :When Leafpaw finds Mothwing with the scent of mousebile on her pelt, Mothwing explains that Heavystep insisted upon her sorting out his ticks before she did anything else. :As each of the four Clans leave to find their new territory, Mousefur says good-bye to Heavystep. She gives his ear a quick lick and tells him to go safely and she'll see him at Gatherings later on. Heavystep tells her good-bye and watches her go. Heavystep then nods to Brambleclaw and disappears behind the trees to where RiverClan was meeting. :Later, during a Gathering, Heavystep interrupts the Clan leaders requesting them to speak up as the elders can't hear them. Mudfur rudely retorts back and Heavystep shoots a baleful glare at him but keeps quiet. Twilight :When Leafpaw is on her way to the RiverClan camp, she notices Heavystep and Hawkfrost carrying Ivytail to her resting place. Later that day, Mothwing reports that Heavystep has fallen ill pointing him curled up on the bank after being given yarrow. Leafpaw speculates that he may have picked up the poison from carrying out Ivytail. After a bit, Heavystep returns to the elders' den like the rest of the remaining cats who have been poisoned. Sunset :During a Gathering, Leopardstar announces that Heavystep died due to an outbreak of greencough creating a murmur of sympathy spreading throughout the clearing. After the leaders announced their news, Leafpool blames herself for Heavystep's death due to her not passing on Mudfur's message of catmint. Leafpool finds Mothwing and giver her condolences for Heavystep's death. :Later, when Leafpool and Willowpaw go to find catmint, Willowpaw comments that she wished that they had some when Heavystep has greencough. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Despite dying in ''Sunset, Heavystep is listed in the allegiances though he does not formally appear. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw leaves the island, Heavystep flattens his ears in disapproval. Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *Heavystep retired almost immediately after becoming a warrior due to kidney disease. *Heavystep has died twice: once in ''Sunset and once between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice. *He was mistakenly said to be in WindClan by Vicky Holmes.Revealed on Kidz Bop.com *He has been noted to look like Birchstar. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters